


innocently cruel

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: Nanami went into the arena to avenge her brother's heartbreak, and won. The hard part was knowing what to do next.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Kiryuu Nanami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	innocently cruel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaUsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/gifts).



How glorious it was to have _won_.

That wasn’t the point, of course. She had challenged Utena to a duel to avenge her brother’s honour. To try to pull Touga out of the nest of despair he had been in ever since Utena beat him.

And yet, the other duelists never really regarded Nanami as one of them, even after she took on the role of Student Council President. And now she was the champion! Nanami had bested Utena in a duel to become champion of the Rose Seal! Now nobody could doubt that she belonged.

Her elation was dashed, though, when she came back to her bedroom to find that Himemiya had moved in.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded, her eyes darting around the room. How had Himemiya had another bed installed in the room already? How many weird animals had she already hidden in here?

“I am your bride, Nanami-sama,” said Himemiya, with her usual bland smile. “I must be by your side.”

“I don’t care. I didn’t win this for you.”

“Nevertheless, I am your bride. I’m here to do as you wish.”

Anthy had stepped forward to touch her. It was a move more frightening than any of her aloofness in the past. Nanami stepped back, but quickly found herself with the wall at her back.

“I want you to leave!”

“I can't leave. I’m here to serve you.”

“I didn’t win this because I wanted a servant.” Nanami slipped along the wall and around Himemiya, towards the centre of her room, and backed up against her familiar, luxurious bed. Safe. “I fought Tenjou because my brother is so hurt. She hurt him. You both did!”

Himemiya watched her, calculating. “You wish me to make your brother happy. I can do that.”

Nanami forgot about distancing herself from Himemiya and marched towards her instead, gripping a handful of Himemiya’s shirt in her fist. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” she snarled. “I don’t want him to be happy because of _you_. _I_ want to make him happy. _Me_.”

She was close enough to see the subtle, unreadable shift in Himemiya’s face.

“I’m sorry to have offended you, Nanami-sama. I didn’t understand.”

Nanami’s breath was ever so slightly laboured. That was the excuse she gave herself for not replying, not moving. She was getting her breath back.

Himemiya touched her fingers to the back of Nanami’s hand where it was clenched in her shirt. “Would you allow me to help, Nanami-sama?”

“How could you help?” She meant to say it dismissively, but it came out with a traitorous note of hope.

“I can show you how to make him happy,” Himemiya said. She took Nanami’s hand from her shirt, and held it between her own. Then she reached up to untie Nanami’s hair.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her hands flying to her head.

“Showing you. Kiryuu-san likes his hair out.” She reached out and slid her fingers into Nanami’s hair, cupping the back of her head, and then pulled her hand away so that the silky strands fell through her fingers. “He likes it when you do this.”

Nanami shivered. There was a tremor inside her, something uncertain and exciting and terrifying. That she liked that feeling, too. Just like her brother did.

Well, they _were_ of the same blood. Why wouldn't she like some of the same things he liked?

Himemiya put her other hand to Nanami’s chest, gently pushing her backwards. Nanami was still caught in the feeling of the tingling on her scalp where Himemiya had touched her. It wasn’t until the backs of her legs hit the bed that she realised Himemiya was manipulating her.

“Stop.”

Himemiya still had a hand on her chest, and another on her hip. With a smooth movement, she spun them around so that she was the one with her back to the bed. She sat down, pulling Nanami with her, so that Nanami had to catch herself on the bed. She found herself leaning over Himemiya, her hands braced on either side of Himemiya’s hips. Their faces where close together again, only this time Nanami's hair fell around them, obscuring the light. She couldn't see everything, but she could feel the heat of Himemiya’s body everwhere that they touched. She could feel it where they weren't touching, too; where her arms almost brushed Himemiya’s body, where one of her knees was between Himemiya’s legs, where Himemiya’s forearm hovered over Nanami’s chest.

She hoped Himemiya couldn’t feel the trembling in her leg, the racing of her heart, the unfamiliar heat inside her. Nanami doesn’t know what she wants, exactly, but she _wants_.

“Stop,” she said again, barely a whisper. Himemiya dropped her hands and Nanami felt their absence immediately. She wanted touch, and she wanted _more._

Himemiya tilted her head up just slightly, so that their lips almost touched and Nanami could no longer look into her eyes, and said, “Kiryuu-san likes it when you show you want to kiss him, but you wait for him to do it first.”

Nanami shoved herself away from the bed, away from Himemiya. She felt as though she’d been drenched in cold water, a bucket of disgust poured right over her head. And yet it didn’t extinguish the longing to touch.

“I don’t want him like that,” she snarled. She scrubbed at her mouth with her hand, even though she hadn’t kissed Himemiya, or her brother, or anyone. “That’s disgusting. Don’t ever do that again.”

“I’m sorry, Nanami-sama,” said Himemiya, bowing her head.

“You think that’s how to make my brother happy? Do you think it’s that simple?”

“He seemed pleased with it before.”

“I don’t know why,” Nanami snapped.

Himemiya looked up at her again and smiled that bland smile. “Is that so?”

Nanami could feel the way Himemiya’s gaze lingered on her messed up hair and her flushed face, the way she was holding herself. She felt naked under her gaze, and suddenly she was furious even though the glance gave her another roiling wave of want.

“Get out,” she hissed. She grabbed Himemiya by the shoulder and marched her to the door, shoving her out before Himemiya could try any more of her… of her witchcraft on Nanami’s body. She slammed the door and pressed her back against it, panting and bedraggled and wondering what the hell she was going to do now.


End file.
